


Birds of a Feather Must Flock Together

by roombaa



Series: Veronica and Janis are cousins AU [1]
Category: Heathers (1988), Mean Girls - Richmond/Benjamin/Fey
Genre: ALL PLATONIC/SISTERLY, AU, Ace/Aro!Veronica Sawyer, Alternate Universe - Wings, Anxiety, Bird Wings AU, Damian is rly gentle, Depression, Multi, No Romance, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Regina is team mom, Ronnie gets a bath, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Trust Issues, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Veronica Sawyer is in a lot of pain: the story, Veronica has depression, everything in this is platonic, fucc romance, haha yeah they got wings, it....makes sense if you know the context....., it’s like my other story but with wings and is more about Ronnie getting the care she deserves, write more stories with Veronica not dating anyone please
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 15:34:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16746700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roombaa/pseuds/roombaa
Summary: Hurting and coping in very unhealthy ways, Veronica Sawyer is basically fostered by family members she barely knows. It seems like all hope is lost, until a certain flock opens their wings to her and shows her that people do care.





	Birds of a Feather Must Flock Together

As more and more houses pass by, the reality of the situation hits harder. Veronica really was going to be fostered. She was losing her old home and being shoved into a world she wasn’t even familiar with. This wasn’t her flock and this family certainly wasn’t her clutch, so she didn’t even know how she was going to survive in this alien environment.

Okay, maybe she was seeming a little xenophobic. She did know this family, they were apparently cousins that were nice enough to take her scraggly little ass in, but still. It didn’t make her feel any safer.

“From what I’ve heard, the Sarkisian’s are related to your mother. Lauren is her sister.” Her social worker said from the front seat. “They’re very nice people.”

Maybe a half or step sister, because Veronica has never even met these people before. Probably because they live a state away. She found it a little odd, but there’s nothing she can do about it.

Veronica just nodded and leaned her head against the window. She had seen a few movies about foster kids, but never thought she would ever be in their place. Here she was, though. Abandoned by her father, suffering from a crippling mental disorder, and being shipped off to live with complete strangers.

She did think she was pretty lucky, though. Nobody ever wanted teenagers. Especially teenagers that have PTSD. It didn’t help that she was almost positive that her wings no longer worked, but maybe the new family didn’t know that.

Regardless, she, somehow, got picked. Even after the things she did, she was still getting a second chance. Not that it counted. Again, these people were basically family so they must have felt like they had to take her in.

Parking in front of the house, all thoughts of actually enjoying this went away and was replaced by fear. Veronica was incredibly nervous and she wanted to beg the driver to take her back to Ohio, but she didn’t. Instead, she got out of the car with her bags and followed her social worker up to the front porch.

After knocking, a brunette woman with the wings of a swallowtail opens the door and smiled kindly, enthusiastically introducing herself as Lauren Sarkisian. Veronica shyly returned the greeting before she’s motioned to come inside out of the cold weather.

The house is clean, almost spotless. She wondered about how long it took to clean up for her arrival. She also wondered about what it looked like normally, when an intruder wasn’t coming over to stay for god knows how long. If her many suitcases were any indication, then she would probably find out what this place is really like.

The Sarkisian resident was very cozy, something Veronica was almost dismayed about. She had been hoping the house was trashy so she wouldn’t have to stay there. It would be considered inhuman to leave a child in a dump.

But it wasn’t. Fall decor made the entrance and living room look so colorful and warm. There was a fire going in the fireplace, with a black cat curled up on a green cat bed nearby. A pit bull ran up to greet the new arrivals.

Veronica thought her social worker and this Lauren woman were expecting her to flinch, as it was a pit bull charging at her, but she didn’t. She looked at Lauren for permission before kneeling down to pet the dog.

“Her name is Rosebud,” Lauren informed. “Rosie for short.”

Veronica nodded and stood back up, smoothing her shirt. Lauren called for someone named Janis and, a few moments later, a teenager came walking down the stairs. This must have been her cousin.

She was tall with the wings of a purple martin. Her hair was dyed at the tips, which helped with the delinquent vibe she was giving off. But her eyes were sincere, if not a little bit feisty. She seemed to be nice enough.

“Hey,” She said, approaching the pair of newcomers, “I’m Janis.”

“Veronica,” Veronica replied and shook Janis’ hand.

“Why don’t you show Veronica to her new room?” Lauren suggested and Janis nodded, leading the smaller girl up the staircase.

It was an awkward descent, as barely any words were shared. Veronica was shown a room that was sparsely furnished, clearly meaning to be a temporary room for guests and not an actual bedroom. Still, it was nice.

“You don’t talk much, huh?”

Veronica turned around quickly while she was unpacking to look at Janis, who was leaning against the doorframe with her arms crossed over her chest. Her eyebrows were raised.

“Umm... I guess so,” Veronica mumbled, turning back to her suitcase. “Sorry.”

“Don’t apologize,” Janis said. “We’ll get to know each other soon. You seem cool, Blue.”

Veronica furrowed her eyebrows at the nickname, but didn’t refuse it. She almost felt a giddy feeling bloom in her chest. But she was still an outcast in this nest she wasn’t familiar with. She had to always remember that she didn’t belong here.

———

Veronica was...different, the Sarkisians had to admit.

She was shut in, had a personal space bubble as big as the perimeter of the moon, and seemed to have a life goal of being as secretive as possible.

But if she wasn’t _brilliant_. The girl was intelligent and very well-mannered, despite barely ever speaking any words. She wasn’t like the foster kids you see on media who yell at their temporary parents or hated living at with the new family, rather just dealing with it quietly. She never argued over anything requested of her, not that Lauren or David or Janis ask much. Even so, she quickly took to doing things like the dishes and got flustered if caught.

Janis had been more of the one to be upset with the new addition to the family. She didn’t whine or complain when her parents informed her about this cousin she didn’t even knew she had, but was slightly agitated. She wished she could have stayed annoyed, but Veronica made it so goddamn hard to be mad at her. Not intentionally, she just had the docile appearance of a bunny rabbit that you just couldn’t yell at. It was like hunting in the woods and you come across a gentle doe, but you can’t bring yourself to shoot her.

Not only was Veronica soft, she was also a good tenant. She was quiet and never asked of much. Hell, she didn’t even go near Janis’ room unless invited.

But would her friends be considered Janis’ personal space, too? Hopefully not, because the martin actually kind of wanted to introduce Veronica to her flock. And she definitely would have if Veronica had gone to school with her.

Instead, the blue jay had to be registered that morning and walked in on the middle of first period.

When she opened the door and peeked in, she almost regretted it and considered fleeing. The teacher stopped talking and turned to look at her with her eyebrows raised. Everyone was staring at this point and Veronica knew she couldn’t run now. She pulled herself into the classroom and held out a slip of paper.

“I’m new,” She said as confidently as possible. “I was getting registered.”

The teacher took the paper and scanned it over. When she looked back up, she momentarily glanced just behind Veronica, and the blue jay already knew why. Every new person seems to do a double take when they see her. It gets annoying, but she doesn’t blame them. Her wings were not right.

It was like one of the appendages was cut off and replaced with a completely different one. The feathers on the outside of her left wing were literally growing on top of each other, making them stick up in large patches that couldn’t be combed down. Only those feathers are blue. The rest is crispy black and smoky grey, with the slightest hint of cobalt growing back. Each quill is stiff and almost fragile, like if you squeezed too hard it would just disintegrate into dust.

On the inside, it’s like a beam of light to the dark contrast of the outer parts of the wing. Regular feathers are sparse, instead having fuzzy white and baby blue down growing in its place. There’s little to no adult plumage, which is strange given the fledgling’s age. Without knowing that she’s actually been plucking, people will just assume that it’s some kind of defect or she’s a slow grower. But no. It’s like that because she tears and bites out her feathers to try and cope with the horrors she’s been through. Mature plumage just couldn’t come in fast enough, so these fluffy puffs sprouted from her skin in the absence.

Her other wing, though, was perfectly fine. Glossy blue jay feathers shimmered in the light. She looked perfectly normal until you turn your eyes four inches to the right.

Veronica didn’t like the stares she was getting, so she lightly cleared her throat and shook out her wings. It sounded like a bush rustling rather than soft feathers brushing against each other.

“I’m Veronica Sawyer, ma’am,” She thrusted her hand out, which the teacher was pleasantly surprised about. They shook hands.

“Mrs. Norbury,” The great horned owl said. “Where are you coming from?”

“Sherwood Ohio,” Veronica says.

Mrs. Norbury nods and allows Veronica to go take a seat. She ends up sitting down by a strikingly beautiful blonde girl with the wings of a harpy eagle. Never had she ever thought that this clearly dominant hen would be friends Janis. But she was.

Veronica got to meet Janis’ flock during lunch after pathetically getting lost in the crowd. She saw the flash of purple-brown feathers and scurried over to where her cousin was.

“Do you mind if I sit here?” She asked shyly and Janis looked up at her quickly.

“Oh, Blue! You’re still alive!”

Veronica smiled wryly at that. She looked at the other people sitting at the table to see that they were all staring at her. She tucked her mangled wing closer against her back to try and hide it from view.

“Of course you can,” Janis said. “Here I’ll introduce you to everyone. That’s Damian.”

This Damian boy gave off as much homosexual vibes as Janis did. He was an elegant whooper swan with huge wings that could probably wrap around everyone sitting on that side of the table. His eyes were very kind, like a gentle buck gazing at you from the forest.

“That’s Caddie.”

Cady’s a hoopoe, meaning she wasn’t from around here either. She looked like a freckled sun, to say the least.

“The girl trying to cut her hamburger with a spoon is Karen.”

Flamingo. Not the brightest in the bunch, but still had a charming demeanor.

“Gretchen is sitting beside her.

A pink pigeon. The rosy tint to her soft grey wings was really pretty, something Veronica’s mind noted idly.

“This kid who moved over with us because his table was too straight is Troy Bolton.”

His actual name is Aaron Samuels and he’s apparently a bisexual Peregrine falcon. Nice. Though, his hair is so slick and shiny. He much have enough hair gel to light a bonfire. He looks like a literal Ken doll.

“And Miss Queen Bee over there is Regina.”

That was the girl Veronica sat next to in Calculus. The harpy eagle. She was lucky she didn’t get snatched up by her razor sharp claws.

“Hi,” Veronica waved shyly while sitting down next to Janis. “I’m Veronica Sawyer.”

“Oh, we know,” Gretchen said.

“You do?” Veronica tilted her head, slightly nervous. There’s no way they know about her and what she did. Nobody knows. It never got out to media because she didn’t tell anyone.

“Yeah!” Damian piped up with natural enthusiasm, “Janis has been telling us about you when she heard you were living with her. Well, not, like, everything but she mentioned you.”

The fear is smothered by relief and Veronica nodded.

“Well, it’s nice to meet all of you.”

———

Veronica was half-expecting Janis to have nothing to do with her. That she only got to sit at the table for that one day then wasn’t allowed to go near the flock ever again. But it wasn’t like that.

That tightly-knitted group of fledglings that seemed to be clutchmates from another nest opened their wings to her. They took her in like they had all been friends for years, much to Veronica’s surprise. It felt good to know she wasn’t completely alone in their foreign terrain.

Apparently they seemed to like her enough to take her out with them that evening. That hang out also doubled as some kind of weird initiation thing that made Veronica think she was getting into a cult or something.

When she voiced that distress, Janis laughed and said they were joking. They were actually going to one of the best soaring spots in the entire city, maybe in all of Illinois. Veronica didn’t know exactly was a “soaring spot” was, but she wasn’t about to go and question her new friend’s motives. She has always been like that. An obedient little follower. A quiet one, too, as she got comfortable all curled up against the window with her head resting on the cold glass, watching trees pass by.

The backwoods of Evanston were a bit sinister to say the least. It was getting dark and frosty outside, blankets of dead leaves dressing the back roads in robes of yellow and brown. Nothing all that out of the ordinary for the charming little city, but Veronica still got chills as to what might have been lurking in the shadows.

Call her crazy, but Veronica always believed that old forests like these have a certain personality to them, a certain vibe, if you will. Plenty of people go missing in the woods, and a dozen more show up dead. She would know, as she helped add to that statistic. The actions she did during that early morning only gives people even more of a reason to fear the forest. She wished she could warn the ones who aren’t scared, but that would just risk giving herself away.

Personally, though, she didn’t like the word "missing". There’s a sense of passivity to it, like it's nobody's fault. If you ask her, in this day and age you don't go missing unless somebody wants you to. It’s the same with murder, but half of the time people kill for no reason. Veronica is still trying to figure out why she stepped into the circle of serial killers in the first place.

She rode in silence, soaking in the atmosphere. The gnarled branches of the forest trees seemed to reach longingly for the pink G Wagon as they passed, so desperate for good company. Veronica seemed to realize this, and shrank away from the window, though it may have been for different reason.

She sat up straight, stretching out her back and tilting her wings forward to try and reduce some soreness in her muscles. It works and she ruffles her feathers in satisfaction. The blue fringes on her messed up wing stuck out like porcupine quills.

A few of her new friends glanced at her for a moment. She wondered if they were questioning or judging her mannerisms. She probably would have nosed her plumage if they weren’t there, so she didn’t blame them if they were.

Damian grinned at her when their eyes met and she smiled back shyly. She listened in on their crazy conversation until Regina finally parked.

“Alright, thots,” She said while stepping out of her car, “Let’s go.”

They all herded up some staircase carved into this hillside until they were on top of a very tall cliff overlooking the city. Pastels of orange and marigold incinerated the sky in bright shades. Twilight fell upon Evanston in warm rays, and they were all bathing in the greatest shower of dusk.

The view alone made the trip through the backwoods worth it, but there was more, apparently.

“Who wants to go first?” Janis asked.

“I will!” Cady volunteered and walked over to the edge of the cliff. She turned to face the flock, spread her arms, and fell backwards like a deadweight.

Veronica almost yelped in shock. She had to dig her heels into the dirt to not go running to the edge to make sure Cady was okay.

Second later there was a cry of joy and a blur of pale orange, black, and white whizzed by. Cady was laughing, flapping high above the rest of the flock.

Karen’s eyes lit up and she took a running start before jumping, like she was cannonballing into a pool and not a sea of trees. For a moment, she almost looked like she was spiraling out of control until her vibrantly pink wings opened up and wind caught under her, turning her free fall into a big swoop.

Gretchen and Aaron followed suit. Regina leapt off the cliff on her own, while Damian grabbed ahold of Janis and dragged her down with him. They were all laughing, looking like true free birds in the sky. All of their colors were a beautiful contrast to the sunset backdrop. Veronica took a picture from where she was standing.

Yes, standing.

She was the only one left on the cliff and hasn’t even made a move to go jump. She felt a lot safer on the nice, hard ground.

It wasn’t that she was afraid of flying, but-

“Veronica, come on!” Gretchen beckoned.

“I’m good!” Veronica called back. She put her hands in her pockets and rocked back and forth on her heels. She preferred to just watch because-

“See, if you were a penguin, then we would understand why you haven’t joined us yet,” Janis says loudly so her voice could reach her cousin’s ears, “But you’re not a penguin! You’re a blue jay. Blue jays can fly!”

Yes, but-

“Come on, Blue!”

“Really, I’m good!”

“Why?” Cady asked, tilting her head.

Veronica paused long enough for the flock to start talking to each other out of earshot. She still decided to answer.

“Well, I can’t-“

There was a heavy blow against her back that sent her reeling right over the edge of the cliff.

“-I can’t _fly_!!”

There it was.

Veronica plummeted

down

down

down, right into the black fog below.

She desperately flapped her wings like a drunk duck, to no avail. She was praying to God that this would end like the movies where the hero learns how to do something they couldn’t do before and got out of the mess they made, but that’s not what happened.

She fell weightlessly. She beat her wings but it did nothing to help. A searing pain shot through her spine when she tried to open them to catch herself, making her yowl into the wind. It felt like her skin had torn at the base of her wings. The feathery appendages were stiff at her side, unable to open without burning in hot agony.

Life began to flash before Veronica’s eyes, surely thinking she was about to die. Parts of her were happy for the sweet relief of death, as it would be a painful, gory punishment for her sins, but the other part was screaming and crying that she didn’t want to die yet. She still had to pay back all the karma she owed. She could turnout good.

But she would never know as the ground approached quicker and Veronica sobbed, feeling branches impale her thin body, ripping open her flesh and spilling her guts out in every direction...

That’s the gruesome demise she would have met if Janis hadn’t caught her.

What felt like an eternity of falling was actually just a few second before Janis swooped down and caught Veronica before she could just impaled by the trees. That didn’t reduce her fear, though, and Veronica clung to the martin like she was her lifeline. She only relaxed once her feet were back on the ground, but just barley.

The rest of the flock landed on the cliff and immediately began asking if Veronica was okay. Apparently Janis hadn’t been the only one to dive for her pathetic, flailing little body. Damian and Regina had, too. That made Veronica feel a little giddy and she didn’t know why. Maybe it’s because they actually cared about her.

“You can’t fly?” Aaron asked and Gretchen elbowed him in the stomach.

“Not exactly,” Veronica sighed. “I used to, but then my wing got injured and it’s been pretty useless since.”

She tried to open the wing she was referring to, but it barely unfolded before she winced and tucked it back in. She sighed again, feeling pretty damn pathetic. Not being able to fly would humiliate anyone.

“You guys can go have fun. I’ll just wait here.”

“Wait,” Damian said, “Have you gotten your wing checked out at all?”

Veronica was quiet for a moment. If the way her face heated up was any indication, then probably not.

“No,” She finally mumbled.

“Well shit, Blue!” Janis exclaimed. “Maybe that’s why! What caused this anyway?”

“I’d rather not tell that story right now.” Veronica winced and Janis nodded.

Damian ruffled his feathers and reached out to Veronica’s wings before stopping for a moment.

“May I?”

“Do you worst,” Veronica says.

Damian’s hands were warm against her mangled wing. He felt around the base and the bend, using his fingers to part the feathers. The plumage smelled foul, like a horribly infected wound or a burned chicken. He saw a labyrinth of thin slices on the flesh underneath that were crusted over with dried, bubbling dark red and brown blood. The scars were old, but he could tell they weren’t intentional. Someone had hurt this bluebird.

When Damian attempted to pull open the wing, Veronica screamed and ripped away. The pain was so great she thought she was going to black out. She tottered to the side and Regina caught her.

“That doesn’t look good, Veronica,” The swan says softly. “You should get it cleaned up.”

“I’ve tried.” Veronica said. “Nothing works.”

“Let us try, then,” Regina says, gesturing to Karen and Gretchen with her wings. “It’ll be like a makeover. I’m sure we could do something.”

Veronica shuffled her feet nervously, then begrudgingly nodded her head.

“Alright...”

They cut their trip short and drove to Regina’s house, which was a literal mansion. On the ride there, Veronica started to feel sick from shame and anxiety. She shuddered, leaning heavily against Janis.

She had to shakily introduce herself to Regina’s mother, looking pretty wimpy with her quivering body and mangled wing. She couldn’t have been happier to be dragged up to Regina’s large bathroom.

“Wait, I thought you were just going to brush out my wings or spray me with a hose or something.”

Regina laughed.

“You’re funny.” She said, even though she knew Veronica was being serious. “You need to get all of that,” She gestures vaguely to Veronica’s dirty plumage, “off.”

“I told you that I’ve already tried.”

“Clearly not hard enough,” Cady commented from where she’s seated on the bed.

Veronica’s ears burned red.

“Come on, you’ll feel a lot better once all of that comes off.” Regina persuades gently and, eventually, Veronica agrees just to get it over with.

“Good.” The eagle is pleased.

Veronica is led to the grand bathroom, her eyes widening at how beautiful it was. Gretchen had already started the faucet to fill the large, round tub at the center of the room.

Thankfully, Veronica was able to undress alone. She peeled off her clothes and set them by the rim of the tub. She perched on the edge, trying to ease herself into the hot water, but ended up slipping and falling into the pool. She resurfaced with a gasp, blinking dazedly for a moment. Good god, how clumsy can she be.

“Veronica?” Regina calls, knocking on the door. “Can we come in now?”

“Yeah, sure,” Veronica called back, pulling her knees to her chest and bracing herself against the tub.

Regina, Karen, and Gretchen all stepped inside with various soaps, brushes, and sponges. Karen looked weirdly excited about this.

Well, this was just great. Veronica gets new friends and they’re seeing her naked within a few hours of knowing each other. She wants to drown herself right then and there.

Cleaning Veronica proves to be a huge chore. They sprayed her down with the little shower nozzle by the faucet to get the top layer of grime off, which worked, but her left wing was still a dark abyss of some ashy substance. Water runs black the moment it hits her plumage, streaming in gritty trails down her tender flesh. She shivers.

One thing the trio of alpha hens notice is how the girl flinches almost every time she’s touched. She says no words, she doesn’t even face them, she just jumps and jerks, occasionally hissing in between her teeth. They don’t know what caused her to have such little trust, but the did know that someone had definitely hurt her. Badly. They continued their work gently.

Just how long has Veronica been living like this?

After doing a basic scrub of her upper body- something Veronica easily could have done on her own- they moved their focus to the twitchy wing. Regina rolled up her sleeves and began scrubbing.

The bath water became murky grey as more and more soot was removed. It seemed like dirt collectively clung to the wing over time, making it horribly dirty. It took around ten minutes to just get the top layer off and the water was already blackened. Regina had no problem with pulling the drain and refilling the bathtub. Her family had money, so water bills weren’t a problem, and her mother would understand. After all, she, too, had seen the state Veronica was been in.

Regina uses her nails to get off the tougher layers of grime, something that even she’s a little surprised about doing. Black dirt and ash gets underneath her fingernails, but she doesn’t care. She’s completely focused on cleaning up the bluebird huddled in the tub below her.

Some feathers had to be cut off because they were just too stiff and dry. It’s almost like they were rotten. They floated lazily in the water with other clumps of burned fringes or fallen down.

Various kinds of soap and shampoo were rubbed against the wing, making the bathroom smell pleasant, despite the burnt scent that tried to combat it. Suds and bubbles filled the surface of the water, making Veronica sneeze when they get in her nose. Karen laughs.

Slowly but surely, hints of blue start to return to Veronica’s wing. Regina wants to cheer, but she’s far from done.

It takes six tries to get Veronica to open up her wing. Each time she thrashed and cried out at the white hot agony that blistered through her muscles. Her joints crackle and pop with disagreement as Gretchen has to manually unfold the appendage herself. For a moment, Veronica thought the bone had broke when she heard a hollow snapping sound and she yelps out loud. The pain doesn’t fade in the slightest, but she’s able to actually stretch out her left wing. It hurts like hell, but she’s in awe that she can even do that again.

After that, every touch it absolute agony. Her wing is so incredibly sore, but she can’t complain. She might be crying, though. Whether it’s from the pain or the kindness she’s being treated with, she doesn’t know.

Fingernails scraped her skin and she shudders, feeling like she was going to either fall asleep or pass out. She’s strangely exhausted, even though she’s just sitting there like a statue.

She snaps out of it when a cup of hot water is poured over her head and she yelps. The culprit is Karen, who smiled at her widely. Veronica smiles back thinly.

It takes a solid one and a half hours, two bars of soap, two bottles of shampoo, four times where they had to spray her down with the hose, three painkillers, four broken nails, five ruined brushes, one wing smacked against Gretchen’s face, three occasions where the bathtub had to be refilled, and many, _many_ oddball conversations to get Veronica cleaned up. Without all the grit and grime, she’s soft and bare. Her flesh was practically glowing neon pink from all the vigorous scrubbing, with the patches of blue feathers looking like little cobalt starbursts. Her injured wing has never looked this good before, even before it got so mangled.

After she got dressed in some pajamas she was borrowing, the trio of helpful hens stepped back to admire their handiwork. Pride and relief radiated in their eyes.

“Told you we could help,” Regina said, bumping her wings affectionately against Veronica’s.

Surprisingly, everyone was still awake. The other four fledglings were all watching a movie on Regina’s TV, huddled up on the bed, waiting patiently. They beamed at the others when they finally stepped out of the bathroom.

“You look amazing, darling!” Damian exclaimed, rushing to go see Veronica with Janis flanking him. He hugged the blue jay, making her squeal in surprise and slight pain.

“I can’t thank you enough,” She said to Regina, Gretchen, and Karen. She thinks she might cry again.

Regina ruffled her hair and grinned.

“No problem, Blue,” She winked.

“Hey, that’s my nickname for her!” Janis barked.

“Blue...bell.”

“Nice.” Aaron comments from where he’s sitting on the bed.

They all end up spending the night at Regina’s house, one-by-one falling asleep while watching some movie. Veronica drifts off nestled between the eagle and martin, feeling better than she has in a long time.

 

 


End file.
